Love Story
by Desstrea
Summary: Every chapter is a different love story. Cato/Clove Cato/Glimmer Cato/Katniss Katniss/Thresh Katniss/Peeta Glimmer/Marvel Foxface/Marvel. Hope you like it even if you don't like the combonations.
1. Jealous Glimmer

**Glimmer thinks she loves Cato, but she doesn't, and she learns that who she really loves, has been hers the whole time.**

**I present**

**GLIMMER**

* * *

Glimmer's POV

I look around. No one else is awake. I slowly get up and walk towards Marvel. His eyes flash open, ready to attack. Once he realizes it is me, he smiles.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." He replies.

I smile.

I get him up and we go for a walk. I know this is not the best place to go for a walk. I mean, we are in the arena, but Marvel has his spear, I have my bow and arrows. We can fend for ourselves if we have to.

He turns toward me. "We could do it you know."

"Do what?" I ask, very, very confused.

"Run off, leave the career pack, it could just be us. We could make it." Marvel says.

"What! Why would we do that ! That is one of the stupid things I have ever heard. The career pack is the best chance we have of survival." I yell.

"Fine. Forget about it." He snaps.

We turn around and go back, where everyone is now awake.

"Where were you guys!" Cato growls.

Marvel snorts and I yell," We went for a walk. It is not against the law you know!"

Cato gives me a face.

I don't care if he is mad at me. I really don't.

* * *

Later that night we see a fire.

_"Idoit."_ I think to myself and let out a smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Marvel asks me jokingly.

I point to the smoke in the distance. Marvel stands up, now smiling too.

"Guuuuyyys!" Marvel says in a loud whisper, gesturing towards the smoke.

Cato and Clove stand up. Lover boy and the girl from district four, Daksha, quickly follow.

Cato laughs and Clove says, "Ah, our first catch."

* * *

We move swiftly through the woods, not necessarily making no noise...

Our big feet make enough noise as it is, but Clove and Cato keep letting out waves of laughter after one tells the other a joke.

What could possibly be soooo funny!

Marvel knows me so well. He comes up to me and tries to lighten my damp mood.

I am not going to say I am not little jealous of Clove. She is ugly, and look at my curves! Why in the world would Cato chose her over me. At least I have Marvel...you can't go wrong with him...

* * *

Marvel's POV

I wish she would stop pouting. Cato and Clove are together and shes with me. Why does she even care what their doing!

She...she... Is SO infurating.

"Glimmer." She ignores me.

"Glimmer." She doesn't turn.

"GLIMMER!" I shout.

Cato turns and yells. " What. The. Frick. You could've scared away everyone withing a 20 mile radius with that. Do you want to win? Or do you want to die? Right now I am asuming you want to die."

"Sorry." I mumble.

"You're just jelous of Cato, aren't you Marvel."

"WHAT! No! Why would I want-" I shiver, " -_you."_

" You better watch your mouth." Cato growls, but Clove just rolls her eyes.

"And besides," I say, " I am not the one who is jelous here.

* * *

**Just because I added another chapter, it doesn't mean I am done with the Glimmer/Marvel story. They are totally different stories. Don't try to connect them it'll just get confusing. I am not tring to sound mean. I am just giving you a heads up. **

**If you don't get what's going on, Cato and Clove met in District two and had been dating for the past three weeks. Glimmer and Marvel had been dating for the past three months. Then Glimmer meets Cato and is totally jelous of Clove and has stopped caring for Marvel. Now Marvel's upset.**

**OK, so there.**

**The continue of this story is called, Cry Me A River**

**It includes the Tracker Jacker scene, but is changed.**


	2. Lovesick Cato

**What would have happened if Cato had fallen for the girl he orginaly wanted to kill the most...**

**I present:**

_**Together We Are Unstoppable**_

* * *

Cato's POV

I try and try and try and try and try and try to get the rest of the career pack to agree with me. But they never give in. Even Clove is starting to get suspicious.

"I am not choosing her over you guys!" I shout. "I think she would be a good person to have on out team. I mean, she did score an eleven."

"But Cato, don't you see?" Glimmer asks me desperately.

"See what?" I ask defensively. Everyone is looking at me with expressions from anger to sympathy or shock to a face that looks like they think I've gone crazy. I am not the one who is crazy!

"You got a ten. She got and eleven. She could beat you. She could kill you." Glimmer informs me kindly.

I turn and hit the tree closest to me with all my might. Why are they treating me like a small child? I know what I am talking about!

"Cato!" Clove yells at me. "You need to get your lovesick head out of the clouds! We are not teaming up with Katniss Everdeen!"

"Who said I was in love with her!" I yell angrily, but my voice cracks, causing me to look like the biggest idiot ever. And to think this is on T.V.!

"Well, you sure are acting like it. Defending her and all!" Clove yells back, but eyes reveal that she is laughing her head off because my voice cracked.

"I'm going to bed." I growl.

* * *

Everyone else is asleep, but I lie awake.

What Clove said to me repeats over and over in my head. Lovesick? Am I in love with Katniss Everdeen? Shouldn't I be able to tell if I am in love or not in love? What if I am in love? Would it really matter? It would be just the same if I was in love with Glimmer or Clove, right?

I should go asleep. No. I can't. What if someone invaded our camp? We have no one on guard. Wait, why don't we have anyone on guard?

Oh, great. I am supposed to be on guard. I was so distracted that I didn't remember. I silently climb out of my sleeping bag.

I freeze. I heard something move. I quickly grab my sword.

There it is again! That is no animal. That was a human.

I slowly creep toward the supplies to dig out a pair of night vision goggles.

AHHHHHH! Why do I have to make so much noise!

It seems like forever until I finally find a pair.

I bet whoever it was is gone by now.

I put them on.

There it is again!

Sword in hand, I creep towards the place I heard it last.

Slowly and this time slinently move farther into the trees.

I hear the pounding footsteps of whoever was just here, running away.

"Yeah, you better run." I shout. I quickly start chasing after the footsteps. They will give out soon. I know.

Thats when I see her. Yes it is a girl. She trips and falls. I am there in a seconeds notice.

Thats when I realize who it was. Katniss Everdeen.

I could just kill her. She is weaponless except for a small knife that flew out of her hand when she fell. But I can't. Clove was right. I am in love. The truth slaps me in the face. Why? I don't even know her.

I lend her a hand, but instead she just starts inching away from me. I can't be that scary. I drop my sword and say," Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you."

She stares at me for a long time, then, she finally takes my hand and stands up.

"Um, thanks." She says and starts to turn around and walk away.

"Wait!"

She keeps walking.

"Please wait!" I say and jog to catch up with her.

She starts jogging.

So I start jogging.

I probably look like a HUGE creeper right now.

She turns sharply.

"Spit it out. What do you want?" She growls.

"Come back."

"Come back where." She snaps.

Wow, fiesty. " Come back with me to the Careers, I think they would let you in."

"How do I know this not a trick?"

"Trust me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE review.**

**The continue of this story is called, Unexceptance**

**Cato is going to bring Katniss back to the Careers and start the first Career war. **

**Together We Are Unstoppable**

**Unexceptance**

**June 15, 2012**


	3. Unexpected

**It came at me like a blast of cold air. I was in love, but why her. What made me fall for her. I want to be her ally. If only I could find her...**

**I present:**

_**Looking For Her, Looking For Him**_

* * *

Thresh's POV

The countdown begins.

60. 59. 58. 57. 56. 55. 54. 53. 52. 51. 50.

I stand ready on my metal plate and look around.

45. 45. 43. 42. 41. 40.

My eye catches hers.

39. 38.

She looks so beautiful.

37. 36. 35.

And deadly.

33.32.31.

I saw what she did for her sister.

25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20.

It was amazing.

15. 14.13.12. 11. 10.

It is down to the final ten seconds.

It is life or death.

4. 3. 2.

I chose life.

The gong sounds and I run faster than ever in my life. I grab a pack and sword and turn to make a run for it. There is some sort of field or meadow in the distance that I think would be a good place to hide out in. I start running again, only stopping once to watch her run away from the Cornacopia alive.

* * *

I walk for hours and my legs feel as if they will colapse underneath me.

I guess this is a good place to set up camp...


	4. I Could Always Leave

**Marvel is in love, but not with the person you'd expect. But a relationship is hard to have when your in the Hunger Games.**

**I present:**

_**I Want To Be With**_** YOU**

* * *

Marvel's POV

I sit on the ground, warming my hands by the fire.

Glimmer, Peeta, Lily, and Clove are already asleep. I just have to wait for Cato. His are droopy and he yawns about every five minutes, but refuses to let me stay on watch. I think he rather because he feels useless while sleeping. His argument is that I have watched the last two nights and need sleep. Yes that is true, but I don't care.

"Don't worry, I can stay up one more night." He scowls at me. " I will wake you if I need a break."

"You said that last night, too." Cato replies.

"You can keep watch tomorrow." I promise, knowing I'll have to let him eventually. I know he feels helpless not staying up and guarding like every other night, but he can wait.

We bicker for a while longer, but finally he gives up and goes to sleep.

Finally.

"It's ok, you can come out now. They're all asleep." I whisper.

I see her dark figure moving around in the trees. She moves towards me, slowly and cautiously. Then she steps out of the shadows.

Willa.

* * *

Willa's POV

When I step out from behind a tree, Marvel's eyes light up and I let out a small laugh, making sure not to wake any of the other Careers.

"Sorry it took so long, Cato was being stubborn."

"No, actually, it wasn't much of a wait at all. I got here a little late."

"Good." He stares at me for a while then adds, "You know, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

I blush and look down. He reaches forward and brushes my long, red hair out of my face so he can look me in the eye.

Suddenly my mood changes from happy, to mad.

"Then why don't you leave with me?"

"I...just...just...don't think it is safe."

"Safe?"

"Yeah, there's still a lot of tributes out there-" I cut him off.

"So it is safer for you to be here with your Careers, and me out there," I point to where I came from, " all alone!"

"No! That's not what I meant! I could put you in danger. I am so big and loud...I think you would be safer by yourself than with me stomping around and giving all the tributes an idea where you are."

She sighs and says, "I totally ruined the mood, didn't I?"

"No, not at all." Marvel replies. " I just hope out yelling didn't wake anyone."

Just as those word leave his mouth, Cato begins to stir.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. They continue of this story will be in the chapter, Run Away With Me.**

**Just to let you know Lily is the District 4 girl & Willa is Foxface.**


	5. Cry Me A River

**This is the continue of Jelous Glimmer. In the story, Glimmer. This chapter is called Cry Me A River. There will be death, but u don't know who's. Yet. It is not going to be exactly the same and no copy right was intended.**

* * *

Cato's POV:

Are latest kill was this stupid little girl. I mean she was a total wack job. She made it too easy, but it was so much fun. She lit a fire in the middle of the night which is basicly saying, '_Come and get me, I am too stupid to live any longer. Come kill me Cato. Come kill me.'_

How she survived the bloodbath is a mystry to me.

Our next kill is going to be ten times as fun though. The girl on fire. That's right. We have Katniss trapped up in a tree. She is going to die and she knows it.

I am grinning, but then I relise Katniss is smiling too. What the hell?

"How's everything with you?" She asks cheerfully.

I am bewildered. No one. No one, I repeat has ever _not_ been afraid when the Careers got them trapped. You should have seen the girl who started the fire.

"Well enough. Youself?" say.

"It been a bit warm for my taste, the air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" She replies.

She is actually asking us verbaly, unlike the other girl we just killed.

" Think I will," I say.

"Here, take this, Cato." Glimmer tells me and hands me her bow and arrows. I hope she knows she will never take the place of my Clove.

"No." I say, infering her that she will never be a part of my life, "I'll do better with my sword." I pull my sword from my belt.

I can kill somebody with any weapon, but I am best with my sword.

I start to climb, and surprisinly she doesn't move. Wierd.

She starts to climb higher. Should've known, it was all too good to be true.

She gets about thirty feet up when I fall.

Crap!

I hit hard, but with in seconds, I am back on my feet, swearing like crazy.

Next Glimmer tries, but when the branch starts to crack, she stops and gets back down. Coward.

Now Katniss is at least eighty feet. How did we let her get so far.

Glimmer tries to shoot her but fails desperatly. One of the arrows gets lodged in the tree right next to Katniss. Great! Now she has a weapon!

"What the frick, Glimmer!" I yell.

"Sorry." She squels.

"Just shut your mouth." I shout.

"You better shut _your_ mouth, Cato!" Marvel yells at me fiercly.

I sneer at him.

"Oh let her stay up there." Peeta says. I think that is the first time i've heard him say anything. " It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the moring."

We all agree and go to sleep.

* * *

Clove's POV:

Pamen's anthem awakes me. The music roars so loud, I can feel it in my chest. I do not open my eyes though. I keep them closed and lie still, pertending I am still asleep.

I lie there peacefully until a loud crash alerts me. My eyes are wide open and I am sitting up right. Pain shoots through my leg, them my arm, then my neck, then my check, then my back, and suddlenly I feel it everywhere. It hurts like crazy and I scream. I scream at the top of my lungs and stand up. My vision goes blury, but I can still make out Glimmer, Marvel, the district four girl, Deva, and Cato running away.

"CATO!" I scream. "Cato help."

I am surrounded by yellow and black. Then, all of a sudden the buzzing stops. I see bubbles. There floating. And inside is my mother. And my father. And my sisters and brothers.

"MOM!" I shout. "DAD! MARY! GREY! NIA! CALEB!"

No answer.

"What are you guys doing in the bubbles?" I ask and giggle.

Suddenly, thery're gone. No, wait, they're not. I see my mom in the distance.

"Hey, mom!"

Then an arrow come flying out of no where and hits her strait in the heart.

"NO!"

My father and younger brother Grey coming running towards my mom. They kneel beside her. They look up at me and I scream. They have no eyes. Instead a sticky, black liquid is flowing from their eyes and dripping on to mom.

Then my world begings to spin and I am back at district two, but no one's there.

"Mom? Dad?" I call for my parents.

"Grey? Caleb?" I call for my brothers.

"Mary? Nia?" I call for my sisters.

" Grace? Cato?" I call for my best friend and boyfriend.

Then Cato walks out. Good his whole face is there. But then he starts to melt.

I scream again.

Then my world goes black.

* * *

Marvel's POV

I run for my life toward the lake. Cato a few feet ahead, and Glimmer and Deva a few feet behind.

I have been stung four times so far, and it hurts like crazy.

The one on the back of hand is at least the size of a plum. I can tell these are no ordinary wasps. These are Tracker Jackers.

AH!

Another one stung my neck.

The lake is only ten feet away.

Nine feet.

Eight feet, seven feet.

Six feet.

Five feet.

Thirteen feet.

I am starting to feel the affects of the Tracker Jacker venom.

What is Glimmer doing naked in the lake?

WOW! Cato's flying!

I trip and fall into cold lake water.

I scream.

When I make my way back to the shore the lake is red from blood.

I scream again.

Glimmers body is floating on the surface.

Again, I scream.

* * *

Deva's POV ( District Four Girl) :

I open my eyes. I am lieing on the shore of the lake. Cato and Glimmer on my right, Marvel on my left. I am shivering and wet.

_What happened? How long have I been out?_

I sit up and take off my shirt, leaving my under shirt on, and ring it out.

Just then I see Lyric, the district three kid, walking over to me.

"Finally." He sighs, "Someone's awake."

I have so many questions for him, " What happe-"

He cuts me off, " Tracker Jackers. Very deadly. You guys are lucky you survived. Clove and Peeta are dead. I saw the hovercrafts. I heard them scream. They were calling for help but the venom had already taken over."

Well I guess that covers most of it.

"They...died?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

I can't believe it.

_Clove dead. 'Lucky you survived.'_

"It's that deadly?"

He nods.

"Wow." I whisper to myself.

I excepted her to be one of the last two, fighting fiercly, and winning, but she died. She died of bugs.

Cato's going to freak.

* * *

**Hoped u liked it. Did u execpt the people who died to die? Tell me in reviews!**

**The continue of this story will be called, Died An Early Death**

**Of course there will be more death, and that is the chapter Glimmer will relise who she really loves!**

**Plz read! **

_**Died And Early Death**_

_**Glimmer**_

_**June 30th, 2012**_


	6. Unexecptance

Katniss POV

We walk in silence towards the Career camp.

I don't trust him. I still don't understand why I daid yes. This has to be a trap, there is no way the Careers would let me into their group. As far as I know, they want to kill me. They want to kill me slowly and painfully. All of them, except for mabey Peeta. I can't figure him out. First he is telling all of Panem how much he loves me. The tragic love story. The guy falls in love with the girl, but the girl doesn't love him back. And I don't. But I will fake it if it is the only way to survive. To get back to Gale. To get back to Prim. Peeta the traiter. Now he is part of the group hunting me down to kill me.

"Guys!" Cato calls.

Marvel shoots up and reaches for his spear.

"Marvel it's fine."

Marvel sighs and rubs his eyes. He blinks, then yawns, then catches sight of me.

"Cato!" Marvel screams, "She is right behind you! Hurry! Kill her!"

"No, Marvel it's fine, she's with me."

"Clove was right!" Marvel shouts in triumph, "You are in love!"

In love? What is he talking about.

Clove yawns. "Marvel, you are talking in your sleep again." She mumbles then goes back to sleep.

Glimmer and Peeta and the district four girl sit up.

Glimmer screams and runs to hide.

"GUYS! I brought her here to work with us."

"You're crazy." The district four girl says. "Lets get her." She reaches towards a mace and stands up.

I take a step back and get ready to run.

"No! Guys, it is obvisous I am not the one who is crazy. Katniss could help us hunt all the other tributes down. She could help us."

" I am so, so , so sorry to say this, Cato." Clove says, tears filling her eyes. " We are going to have to kill you if you don't move."

"Fine. So be it. With Katniss's help, I am unstoppable, _we_ are unstoppable." Cato says and grabs his sword, ready to fight.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short. Hope u liked it. PLEASE review.**

**The continue of this story is going to be callled, The Hunt Begins**

**Together We Are Unstoppable**

**The Hunt Begins**

**July 30, 2012**

**Unknown time.**


End file.
